The Beautiful People vs The Pretty Posse
Last Thursday at Impact, 27 of February 2014 saw the annoncement that the Beautiful People were back in buisness. Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky announced in a backstage segment that they were back together and ready to keep hold of the Knockouts title together. Now this throws out the question "''The Beautiful People cannot just be two people. It's traditionally three, right?" ''So who will be the third member. Velvet and Taryn were pretty good friends and tag partners before Taryn became pregnant (Congrats on the baby) So it would make sense that she would be the 3rd member of the group. But if rumors are anything to go by, Angelina is said to make a return later in the year to Impact Wrestling. So where does the 5 time Knockout Champion of TNA fit in now that her group have picked up with out her? Here is what I want to happen: *Taryn returns and is officially made the third member of The Beautiful People. As she is crowned with a plastic tiara and a "The Beautiful Person" sachet. Brooke Tessmacher and Santana Garrett walk out and ask what is so important to the three girls, their wrestling ability or their looks. Brooke calls them trashy, two of them are mothers and flaunt themselves about and Velvet is just "Cheap". Velvet reminds Brooke that they are friends but Brooke goes "When you choose Gail's best friend over me? I'd rather stay with the normal people" Madison takes the mic and asks Brooke why she hasn't yet asked Dixie or MVP to get a chance to contend for the title and Brooke has no answer and Madison adds "I'm happy to give any woman in this division a shot at my title. But you know, they have to have actual wrestling talent" Brooke takes offense. Her and Santana charge to the ring and try to beat down the three girls but are mistaken until Gail and Tapa run to the ring to make the save. With Madison, Velvet and Taryn on the mats, Gail takes the mic "I'm sick of wrestling all of you. I'm not getting involved in your problems. But I will pair you off. Next week, it's going to be The Beautiful Skanks vs Brooke, Santana and Tapa. *Next Weeks show: The match gets underway. Brooke vs Velvet. Velvet has the upperhand on Brooke, hitting her with a few clotheslines and then the Octopus Stretch, breaking away. Snapmare followed by faceplant. Velvet tags in Madison who beats down on Brooke. Brooke hits back and gets Madison with a flying forearm smash. Brooke and Madison roll away. Velvet and Santana are tagged in. Velvet kicks Santana's stomach and hits a headscissors takedown. She goes for a running elbow drop but misses, Santana goes for the pin but Velvet kicks out. Santana gets the Russian Leg Sweep. Picking Velvet up, she uses a strong Irish Whip which knocks Velvet to the floor. Santana hits the Cannonball Senton. Velvet rolls out in pain. As Santana slides out, Velvet jumps back in and tags Taryn. Taryn attacks heavily on Santana. As Brooke tries to stop Taryn from getting the win, Madison and Velvet take out Brooke and Tapa, unusually. Taryn gets the win. *At the end of this match, the Beautiful People music plays and the lights dim. Out comes Angelina Love. She tells Madison and Velvet that without her, they'd be nobodies in the business. She says she came back to be the only knockout to be the title holder 6 times. She also says she's been pulling a few strings with the authority figures in the business and she reconstituted the TNA Knockouts Tag Titles. Madison asks who her team is and she said she is bringing back Beautiful with her team and calls them out. Candice LaRae and Taeler Hendrix. "We are THE PRETTY POSSE. And Madison. I would send that belt for cleaning, it's be around my waist pretty soon" she says and walks off. *Madison and Velvet in a backstage segment say that they have no issue with Angelina at least attempting to get the belt, but Madison states she has a new arsenal of moves that Angelina hasn't experiences, as well as her old moves that Angelina had trouble getting the upper hand on. Madison then proceeds to say that she herself, as Knockouts Champion, is proposing a contendership fatal 4 way match. She wants Angelina, Velvet, Santana and Brooke to have a match for the contendership. Santana wins the match by pinning Brooke. *Backstage, Madison, Angelina, Taryn, Velvet, Candice and Taeler brawl in the locker room in which some of the guys break them up. MVP comes in and says that they have earned themselves a match. A six-way. The Beautiful People vs The Pretty Posse. But it's an elimination/ladder match. The Knockouts must eliminate to the final 2 who battle out, try to climb the ladder and get the Knockouts Tag Belts for their team. The belt is held under Homebird Rule. *The match commences at Turning Point. Angelina and Taryn start out. The two knockouts fight very well. Taryn gains the upper hand and tags in Velvet. A few Irish Whips and a few clotheslines. Angelina frontslams Velvet and goes for the pin. Velvet kicks out, elbows the torso of Angelina, hits her with a couple of running clotheslines. Angelina gets to her feel but holds her stomach. Velvet bounces off the ropes and hits Angelina with a running bulldog. Throwing Angelina at the opposite ropes with an Irish whip, Taeler tags herself in, rolling under the ropes and takes the legs from under Velvet. She mounts Velvet and hits Velvet's head into the canvas. She gets Velvet into a Front Chancery submission but Velvet managed to escape. With Velvet sprawled on the canvas, Taeler goes top rope and performs a diving leg drop. Velvet rolls aside. Velvet kicks the back of Taeler and rolls over to tag in Taryn. :: Match finishes with The Beautiful People getting the win.